1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a glass manufacturing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods for manufacturing glass workpieces often include the following steps: cutting a glass substrate into a number of preforms having a same size and shape; gluing the preforms together using ultraviolet (UV) glue; grinding edges of the preforms to obtain the workpieces; then removing the UV glue to separate the workpieces, which is complicated and time-consuming.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a glass manufacturing device that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.